Years of the Unusual Happenings
by StolenInnocence
Summary: I stink at summaries...better summary inside...based on Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts...PG for swearing...HG, ROC, DOC
1. Prologue: Memories from the Past

Years of the Unusual Happenings By Laugh Out Loud  
  
Prologue- Memories from the Past  
  
Author's Note- Read/Enjoy/Review  
  
Molly Weasley was sitting in her favorite bench by the edge of the river. This was her spot, her favorite spot, the last place she saw all of her family together, in her new "house". After the tragity of the past, she moved here with her son, daughter-in-law, and various other relatives.  
  
Her quiet recollection of the horrid past was interrupted by several of her grandchildren running towards her, shouting "Grandma! Grandma Weasley!"  
  
"What is it dears?"  
  
"Mommy and Daddy won't tell us a story!" Molly's youngest, and possibly favorite (if she showed favoritism), granddaughter said, "They said to come ask you, Gwama Weazy."  
  
"Pwease Gwama Weazy," her other grandchildren said, "Pwetty, pwetty pwease."  
  
"Oh course, I'll tell you a story. Just sit down and listen carefully," Molly said, picking up the youngest and looking into her sweet, innocent blue eyes, "Which story would you like you hear?"  
  
"I wanna hear 'bout the one 'bout our mommies and daddies." She said looking up at her grandmother.  
  
"Ok, I was going to wait until you were a little bit older," she looked at the pleading looks of her grandchildren, "All right, 'Once upon a time.."  
  
(Please read this author's note..It's kind of important)  
  
Author's Note- I know it's incredibly short, sorry.I'm halfway done with Chapter 1..I realize that I didn't mention any names of any one because it will ruin what happens later in the story..This chapter is at the very end of the story and is of Molly looking back on what happened to her family and people she considers family (like Harry, Hermione, and several other people who are introduced later) and although she is the only person named here. Molly isn't the main character; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and several of my own characters are..Please review now!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Molly Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, or Draco Malfoy; they were all created by J. K. Rowling's amazing mind..I own the plot and Molly's grandchildren, who do not have names yet. 


	2. Not Who She Seems

Years of the Unusuall Happenings  
  
Disclamer: although I love to write, if I owned Harry Potter, I would be on a much needed vacation instead of doing this...  
  
Chapter 1: New Girl on the Block  
  
"Harry! Ron!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. "You each got a letter from Hogwarts!"  
  
They ran downstains from Ron's room. Mrs. Weasley was standing in the living room, holding out two letters, each with one of their names on it. Harry ripped the seal open and read the letter. It said:  
  
'Dear Mr. H. Potter,  
Do to the situation last year, you (as well as Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, and several other students) shall share a different common room for your (and they're) safety. We request that you are at platform nine and three quartres at August 17 at 11 o'clock a.m. to meet your new roommates and get situated. Sincerely,  
  
Minerva M'gonagal (spelling?) Deputy Headmistress'  
  
Ron leaned over to Harry's letter. "You got the same thing I did. What do they mean we have to go to a different common room? I like being in Gryffindor!"  
  
"Look at the date. We have to be there tomorrow?" Harry said, pointing at the letter.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came back from finishing breakfast. "What was in the letters?"  
  
"Mom," Ron said, walking over to his mom andf handing out the letter, "It says that we have to be at Kings Cross at 11 tomorrow."  
  
"I see," she said, scanning over the letter, "You two go upstairs and get ready. When you pass Ginny's room, tell her to come downstairs and eat breakfast."  
  
"Ok mom," Ron said, heading back upstairs. As they passed Ginny's room, he knocked on the door and said "Ginny!" but there was no answer. He knocked on the door again and yelled, louder this time, "GiNnY!" Again, there was no answer. He opened the door and walked into her room yelling "Virginia Weasley!" at the top of her lungs. Ron walked over to her bed and jumped on her bed only to find that instead ofo a person there were several cleaverly placed pillows instead.  
  
"Mom!" Ron yelled down. "Mom! Ginny's not here!"  
  
"What!?!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, running up stairs. She ran into Ginny's room. "Oh my god, where's Ginny! What if she was kidnapped? What if she's hurt? What if-"She started ranting.  
  
"Mom," Ron said, standing next to his mother, "Calm down, she wasn't kidnapped. I think she snuck out of the house."  
  
What!?!" Mrs. Weasley said, stopping her rant.  
  
As if on cue, Ginny appeared next to her mom with a quiet pop. Ginny said "Mom! Ron! Harry! What are you doing in my room?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned to Ginny, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"  
  
Ginny flushed, "Just out with some friends."  
  
"What friends? Where? When? Why didn't you tell me before you left?" Mrs. Weasley said, advancing on her oldest daughter.  
  
"My friends! Out! Last night! And I didn't tell you because-"Ginny said.  
  
"Why? You scared me half to death when I came to get you for breakfast and you weren't there!"  
  
"Really? You only even realized that I wasn't there TODAY! I've been gone for three days now and none of you even noticed that I wasn't here!" Ginny yelled, turning to her desk and grabbing a notebook.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" Mrs. Weasley said, turning to the guys. "Go back and get ready to leave."  
  
They didn't have to be told twice. They turned and walked out of the room. As soon as they were out of earshot, Ron turned to Harry and said, "Dude, what do you think out of all this?"  
  
"I know. What's up with those letters? And Ginny?" Harry agreed, sitting on Ron's bed.  
  
"Seriously. I mean, I can kinda get the letter thing. You witnessed You- Know-Who come back from the grave but I'm worried about Ginny," Ron said. "She's been gone a lot resently."  
  
"Yea," Harry agreed, "She hasn't been at dinner once in the week I've been here."  
  
Ron nodded, backing up some of his clothes from off of the floor. After a few seconds of silence, Ron said "Want to go find Fred or George? I want to know what else they're saying.  
  
Harry nodded, following Ron back to Ginny's room.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Back with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR THE PAST THREE DAYS!!!" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"I didn't think it was that hard to understand," Ginny said sarcastically, rummaging around her desk and picking odd things off of the floor.  
  
"Don't you use that tone of voice with me young lady!" Mrs. Weasley said. "WHERE WERE YOU!"  
  
"Don't joke like that," Ginny said, smiling a saddistic smile, "You know where I was."  
  
"You were with those girls again, weren't you?" Mrs. Weasley said, "They're nothing but bad news."  
  
"Those girls! " Ginny replied angrily, "They're not just those girls! Those girls are my friends, my family. And that place is my life and my salvation. Bet you didn't know that I need to be with them or I'll die! Bet you didn't know that without me, and other's like me, you wouldn't be able to survive! Bet you're wishing that YOU NEVER FOUND ME!!!"  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Ron and Harry arrived outside Ginny's door just in time to hear her last words.  
  
Ron looked at Harry, flabergasted. He whispered, "Found her?  
  
Harry shrugged, feeling just as perplexed.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said, calming down slightly, "You know that I love you as though you were my own child"  
  
Ginny stood back up from picking up something on her floor to hide the tears that had formed in her eyes. At Mrs. Weasley's words, she She reached out and hugged her 'mother'. "I know. But it kills me that you don't like my friends, my sisters."  
  
Mrs. Weasley kissed the top of her 'daughter''s head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so evil to them, but they're –"She paused, trying to think of an nice way to put it.  
  
"A little too free-spirited?" Ginny offered.  
  
"Something like that," Mrs. Weasley said, "Come downstairs, have a little breakfast."  
  
Ginny looked at the clock while drying her eyes. She frownded and said "I can't stay long. I told them I was only going to pick up somethings before going back."  
  
"You surely have enough time for just a quick meal," Mrs. Weasley said  
  
"Ok," Ginny said, smiling, "But only because of your food is so good." She stood up, opened the door, and tripped over Ron and Harry. "Oww!" She yelled, falling into a heep.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley yelled "What were you doing?!?"  
  
"Going to get some breakfast," Ron lied causing Ginny to laugh. Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes at him so Ron said, "Oh well, it was worth a try."  
  
Mrs. Weasley laughed too, "Come eat."  
  
Harry started down the staris, followed by Mrs. Weasley. Ginny was about to follow them but Ron stopped her.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron said. "Ginny, what was that?"  
  
"What was what?" Ginny said, nervously.  
  
"You know, that mom found you, own child, blood sisters thing," Ron said.  
  
"Oh, that," Ginny started. "Listen...Ron...I can't tell you...Well, I could, but then I'd have to kill you," Ginny finished jokingly.  
  
"K," Ginny said, following him down the stairs.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
How do you like the next installment of my story??...I know it's short but I thought it was a good place to end...  
  
Special Thanks: ZagZig722 and Coolit for the good reviews Keara Jordan for being the best friend I could ask for  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2:  
  
I don't mind getting critisism but if you do flame me, at least tell me what it is that you dislike about my story so that I can try to change and make it better! 


	3. Diagon Alley and Some Friends

Years of the Unusual Happenings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately...I do own Zoe and Anya...and there's one quote from one of the Harry Potter books, (which I don't own) but virtal cookies for all who can tell what it is...

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley and Some Friends

As Ginny followed Ron down the stairs and the smell of eggs and bacon was becoming consistently stronger, she could here her "father" and Harry talking about the purpose of a rubber duck again.

"Hello everyone," Ginny said as she rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"Here Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said, handing out plates to the family. She nodded towards a table to her left "And your Hogwarts letter is over there on the table."

Ginny eased around the room to grab her letter. "Thanks mum."

"Mum," Ron said, from his seat at the table, his mouth already half-full of food, "Can we go to Diagon Alley today? Harry said that Hermione used the fellyfony thing and said she'd be going there today with some of her friends from a different school."

Ginny nearly choked on her orange juice as she heard Ron's request. Mrs. Weasley turned to Ginny and asked "Are you alright?" Ginny nodded and Mrs. Weasley looked concernedly at Ginny before turning to Ron and saying "That's a wonderful idea Ron." Then turning back to Ginny, "I know you want to get back to your friends but why don't you invite them along to and we'll can meet them there."

Ginny could only nod, looking at her brother horified.

----------------------------------

About a half hour later, the Weasley family plus Harry, materialized at the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ron, Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, after brushing a piece of soot off of Ginny's robes, "Do you have any idea where we're supposed to meet Hermione?"

As if on cue, three teenage girls walked into the Leaky Cauldron laughing and giggling to each other. Two were walking backwards so that they were facing the third. The third looked over the other two's shoulder and pushed passed them saying "Ron, Harry, Ginny! It's so great to see you all again."

"Hermione?" Ron said, his jaw dropping as his friend of 5 years hugged him and then turned to Harry.

"The one and only," Hermione said with a smile, revealing her perfect teeth.

While Hermione was hugging Harry, one of the other girls, turned to Ginny and said in a thick Californian accent, "I thought you said you'd be back in about an hour."

"God Anya (Still have to pick a good name but whatever)!" The third said with a smile. "You don't have to be so serious all of the time!" She then turn to Ginny and said, "OH MY GOD! Ginny, I haven't seen in like forever!"

Ginny hugged her and said, "I know Zoe (read above)! It's been forever!"

The girl aparently called Zoe broke away, smiling, and said, "I know, how long has it been?"

Ginny paused for a second, pretending to think really hard about it, "Oh my god, I think it's actually been 5 hours!"

"Gasp!" Zoe said, gasping fakely. "5 whole hours! How did we survive?" She put her hand on her forehead and pretended to faint.

Mrs. Weasley coughed slightly, causing the three girls to face Mrs. Weasley. "Ginny, dear, do you know these girls?"

"Yea," Ginny said. She pointed at Hermione, "Yea that, that's Hermione Granger, 5 year member of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Ron turned to Harry and whispered, "I always thought my sister was a little off in the head," which earned him a slap on the back of the head by his father.

"And these are Anya and Zoe from the United States of America," Ginny said, rolling her eyes at her older brother.

Ron and Harry each looked at the two girls Ginny pointed out who that hadn't even noticed were there. Zoe smiled brightly and waved as her name was said. She is 5 foot 2, dirty blonde hair with purple streaks which matched the color of her eyes perfectly. Anya is 5 foot 6 with white blonde hair and find out color of Galadriels eyes and insert it here eyes.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you. How did you meet my daughter?"

"Ginny?" Zoe said with a laugh, "I've known her for almost all of her whole life."

Mrs. Weasley shot a curious glance towards Ginny but Ginny wasn't paying any attention. She was too busy walking towards the door arm in arm with Zoe. She turned around and started walking backwards saying "I'm going to go shopping with Zoe and Anya. See you later mom."

Hermione looked at Ginny, with a pained look of horror and said "EwWwWwWwW! What about me?"

"I assumed that you were going to stay with my brother and Harry," Ginny said, walking out of the door.

Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron by their sleeves and pulled them to the door, amid the numerous complaints from the two boys.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed from a safe distance as they went the the bank.

----------------------------------

"Where to first Madmoselle Ginny?" Zoe said, as they walked through the people down the Alley.

"Money," Ginny replied, "-Gringot's- Bank."

"Tally ho!" Zoe said, in an increadibly terrible British accent, as they skipped to the big -color- building.

----------------------------------

Anya, who was walking next to Ginny and Zoe, started to slow down and walked with Hermione, Harry, and Ron instead. She turned to Hermione and said, "They're skipping again!"

"Eww! How dare they!" Hermione said with fake upsetness.

Ron looked puzzled and questioned, "How is that such a big deal? They're skipping, not killing someone."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "I was a joke! I was being sarcastic."

"How did you meet them?" Harry said, "And how come you never mentioned them before."

Hermione became really uncomfortable at the question. Harry and Ron looked expectedly at her, waiting for an answer. "I, um, we, met, um," Hermione said, fumbling for a good lie.

Anya, noticing Hermione's nervousness and realizing the stakes of someone knowing said, "I used to be Hermione's next door neighbor. I had no idea until this summer that she was a witch. I've been going to a school in the United States since a lot of my relatives live there. And Zoe, the other girl who ran ahead with Ginny, is my cousin who met Hermione on several occasions."

Hermione looked at Anya and mouthed 'thank you'. As much as she trusted Harry and Ron, she couldn't tell them yet, not yet anyway, at least not here, not now, in the middle of the crowded Alley. Even though it was the biggest bunch of bull she'd ever heard, Ron and Harry nodded in understanding.

----------------------------------

Zoe and Ginny were the first to arrive to Gringots bank. Zoe started up the steps into the building but Ginny stopped her saying, "Wait! We should wait for Mione and your cousin."

"K," Zoe said, taking a seat on the steps and pulling Ginny down next to her. "So what kept you?"

"Oh, well," Ginny said, "My mom was in my room when I apparated there."

"Your mom?" Zoe said, an eyebrow raised. "Since when have you called her 'your mom' except when you had a show to put on."

"Yea," Ginny said, "I guess I've gotten so used to calling her mom that I call her that even if no one's around."

"Whatever," Zoe said, looking out at the alley. "Dude, did I tell you?"

"Probebly yes but what is it?"

"I'm coming to Hogwarts!" Zoe said, with a laugh.

"I actually think you've told me before," Ginny said, pretending to think really hard. "Once – or twice – a minute – all summer-"

"Hermione, Anya!" Zoe interupted as the others came into view.

The gang reunited in front of Gringots. They then got there money and then walked around Diagon Alley to get there supplies. Ginny and Zoe were walking backward, laughing with Anya and Hermione following behind. Harry and Ron walked behind the girls, amazed about there situation. They didn't know that Hermione had friends outside of Hogwarts, as cruel as that may have sounded. She never mentioned anything about any of the other girls before, except for maybe Ginny, but Harry and Ron didn't notice. They did notice, however, how un-Hermione like she looked while walking with the other three. For as long as they'd known each other, Hermione had always been the quieter, more grounded of the group, but now, she was being louder, laughier as the group of girls went from shop window to shop window.

"Ooo, pretty dress," Zoe said, stopping in front of - Madame Monlkins Robes For All Occassions -. "Let's go in." She walked up the steps into the shop with the Anita and Ginny following in tow.

Hermione was about to follow them but when she reached the door, she turned around to Harry and Ron and said "Are you guys coming or what? After all, there might be another Yule Ball to get a dress, or dress robes in your case, for."

Harry and Ron, although they would rather do anything other than watch girls try on dresses, the followed the others into the rather large shop.

"Oh my god," Ginny said, stopping in front of a dark green dress and taking it off of the rack. "I'm going to try it on."

Ron, who had walked over to her as she was talking, looked at the price tag and showed it to her. "You do realize that mum's never going to let you spend that much on a dress."

"What makes you think that I need mum's permision or mum's money?"

Ron pulled her away from the group slightly and said, "What's going on with you? You're acting so, unlike you."

"No, I'm acting so like me," Ginny replied, angrily, "Not my fault that you haven't noticed when you're the one who told me to get lost almost everytime I was anywhere near you or your friends, which are my friends too, since we started Hogwarts."

With that, she walked over to Zoe and started pointing out random dresses.

Once all of the girls had finished picking out dresses, tried them on, Zoe and Anya got their new school uniforms for Hogwarts, and payed, the gang went back out to Diagon Alley. They walked around pointlessly, stopping in random stores.

Author's Note:  
  
How do you like the next installment of my story??...I think it's short and stupid but I thought it was a good place to end...also, I know it's starting off to be rather stupid, but it'll get better once their at Hogwarts... ..btw...just in case any of you are wondering, the main romances are hp/gw rw/oc dm/oc hg/oc (and many many more) and are supject to change at any moment......

Also:

I know I haven't updated in forever and I am truly sorry about that...actually, no, no I'm not...I've had this chapter finished for a long, long time but I haven't posted it...why? Because the only review I got for Chapter 1 (or chapter 2 as Fanfiction calls it) was from one of my friends who I told to read it and I was a little insulted by the fact that no one else even looked at it...and to those who have read this and haven't reviewed, (which I'm pretty sure that there are some of out there because I'm bad about leaving reviews) please review or I won't post anymore...

Special Thanks: Coolit for your review...p.s. I actually read more of your story, it's pretty good....don't gloat about my saying that though....  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2:  
  
I don't mind getting critisism but if you do flame me, at least tell me what it is that you dislike about my story so that I can try to change and make it better! 


End file.
